Pam goes to Merlottes to meet Sookie
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: Bored yet again... Just the start who knows if I will ever finish any of these million things I begin, Doubtful really but Hey it passes the time, new writer looking for some guidance . Reviews?


All about her, the scent of flesh and blood permeated the air, sending a thrill of pure exultation running down Pam's spine. Eyes the color of evergreens surveyed the scene before her, a giddy feeling rising within her chest. Feeling like a child of twelve just discovering the taste of their mothers chocolate cake, she walked directly into the slightly out of date building that had an oversized neon light flashing above it hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

This little diner was not a place Pam would go if she had her choice, the humans here were far out of her normal meal plan. They smelt of liquor and stale cigarettes, and they detested vampires it was blatantly obvious as soon as she made her way through the swinging door . Human eyes scanning her for a flaw if they could see one simple mistake they might be able to relate easier, but she didn't care she wasn't about to lower herself to their level if they didn't approve of her then so be it, conceding to make humans feel more welcome was an act that the elegant vampire would never oblige to.

If someone was to greet her with "Howdy" it would be the end of it, she would not be able to hold her tongue it was all too uncivilized, animal heads littering the walls, humans gorging down half cooked steaks and greasy French fries.

Human's still held a fraction of interest to her, how could they be so adamant about Vampires being these horrid creatures when in all reality, they, themselves killed things to feed from. Vampires need not always kill their meals some donated willingly and those were Pams favorite. Fangtasia brought in quite a wide array of guests, there were those who never wished to be fed upon and only out of their morbid curiosity were drawn to the bar but then there were those others.

The others were as lucid in the vampire bar as the regulars in Merlotte's were today. They had grown accustom to the ways of vampirism, knowing that they would leave in one piece if they were good donors and didn't put on a huge façade for all to see. There was always that heighted level of tension in the bar that this human establishment did not share but that was likely a good thing humans, needed to be aware of who was watching them in a place such as Fangtasia. In the diner the most one would have to worry about would be choking on a medium rare T-bone.

The blonde temptresses jade green orbs scanned the slightly less than appealing diner, this was a place for mortals of that there was little doubt. The strong scent of onion and garlic permeated the air, there would be no garlic used in her and Eric's bar but mortals seemed to adore the small strange looking herb that grew just below the surface of the ground. The click of her heels on the hard wood floor was unmistakable only a woman who was sure on her feet could make such a rhythmic sound.

Left foot, Right foot, left foot , right foot all the way to the bar. The patrons in a booth back on the wall and to the left were giving her a loathsome look, Pam turned and shot the overweight couple a wink, she would have blown them a kiss and said something that could have been taken entirely out of context but she was here on business Eric would be furious with her if she cause a stir in the middle of the restaurant where Sookie worked.

As soon as she made her way to the bar she was greeted by the Bar's owner Sam. "I thought I told you before Your not welcome here." His words might have cut a mortal deep but Pam had spent decades dealing with pernicious vampires, humans words rolled off of her well formed shoulders.

"Oh, I see the welcoming party has been given the night off have they Sam.? Trust me I do not enjoy being here anymore than you want me here, but I need to talk to Sookie." Her fangs began to ache from the temptation of all the pulsating humans around her.

"Funny, I don't serve frozen meals here but I just might make an exception if you keep coming where you're not welcome." Sam snapped back at the blonde who was making him feel slightly uncomfortable in his own establishment

"I will wait outside if you let Sookie know I am here, there are something's that we need to discuss. If you will do that then I will find my way out of your door and you won't be forced to expand your freezer unit." Pam hissed in a rather pretentious tone.

"Fine, just leave you're making my customers feel uncomfortable."

"Heaven, forbid Sam Merlott, I would never want to make your customers feel uncomfortable." With the acrid stench of fury in the air the fair haired vampire made her way back out the front doors patiently awaiting Sookie to join her.

She traipsed slowly back and forth across the planks that were considered the porch for the establishment, just inside the doors the music played loudly and it's constant beat made the normally torpid vampire sway to the rhythm as she paced.

Customers came and went through the doors quickly as if they knew what she was, it was a small town she reminded herself, she wasn't overtly obvious, she wasn't drenched in blood fangs dripping with venom. It was at that moment when she heard the someone say "Hey where's my food." She knew that Sookie was the one that was heading towards the door the footsteps were small and well paced on the hardwood floor inside the building, the hungry human inside was just going to have to wait for his meal.

As soon as the door opened Pam wore her heartfelt smile "Good evening my dear Sookie, it looks like you have your hands full tonight. You know I would not normally come and bother you at your place of business but Eric has asked me to talk to you."


End file.
